Thy Father's Sins
by osmalic
Summary: alt univ Shinigami Tsuzuki Asato is sent to investigate the Kurosaki family in Kamakura only to find himself drawn to the young head of the house and his mysteries despite trying to maintain a distance.
1. 00 Prologue

**Important notes:  
**This fic takes **very liberal interpretations of the Kamakura storyline**, which I am obviously very obsessed with. I am also trying on how Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship will turn out, what will be different and what will stay the same, in case things turned out differently. If you watched the anime, things might be a bit confusing but it's kind of easy to follow, I think. If you read the manga, you're better off, although be warned that I **took a lot of chunk from the original story and added my own**.

This fic will be rated PG-13 for now, but at the fourth chapter will be raised to R. There will be **yaoi. **Needless to say, up to chapter 5 is already written, but there's a very big possibility that the chapters will be rewritten in the middle of the story, or there will be a very big change while in the middle, especially with the timeline. The second chapter will only be released when chapter 6 is already written and so on.

**Summary: **(alternate universe) Shinigami Tsuzuki Asato is sent to investigate the Kurosaki family and finds himself fascinatedly drawn to the young head of the house despite trying to maintain a distance. Takes place around the time Tsuzuki and Hisoka originally met for the first time.  
==========================================

**Thy Father's Sins**

**Prologue.**

_"When you are older…"_

_He turned to look at the speaker, blinking owlishly against the sudden light from the candle that reflected in his eyes. "Father?" he uttered instead, raising an arm against the glow._

_His father had not turned to him; instead, he continued to stare at the grave markers before them, his brows drawn together as if deeply disturbed but wishing not to show it. "When you are older," he said as if he had not stopped, "you must stop wishing."_

_Immediately, he felt foolish that his father had known, probably had heard him speaking to himself in that small and darkened room. "Why must I?" he asked._

_"They say it is because it will come true," his father told him._

_"If they do," he said, spreading his arms, "I wish I may fly!"_

_"Those who spoke what I said are wrong," his father told him harshly._

_His arms faltered and almost fell to his sides; however, they reached out and caught his father's wrist: a pair of too small fingers barely wrapping themselves around the wrist that was infinitely too big. He envied these hands that always symbolized strength and never seemed to falter. "Father."_

_"Do not wish because they never come true." His father looked down at him. "You must stop hoping for miracles."_

_"I would think it's hard to stop wishing…since I wish for many things." His grip on his father's wrist tightened._

_His father gave him one of his rare smiles. "Do not worry. I will kill your hope for you."_

_****_

====

He used his hands when he dug into the soil, ignoring the rain. He was glad of it, glad because it hid his tears even though no one could see him, glad because the soil was not as rough as it usually was when it didn't rain. Most of all, the force from the drops were helping the soil erode by itself, making his job easier. He liked the rain. He wept harder when he thought this.

His hands were all scratched and bloody but he did not mind, he was used to pain. This was a different pain, though. Eyes seemed to watch him even though he knew he was alone. Louder than the pattering of raindrops, than the rushing wind, he could hear a whisper in his head…louder, louder, until it was the only thing he could hear.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _he screamed clawing at the ground, mercilessly attacking the ground, nails feeling pebbles, stones, all turning soft in his hands until, in his horror, he realized he was not digging on soil but on human flesh.

"Father," he croaked out. "Father, I—"

_"Ah," _the voice in his head crooned, _"but what right have you now to call for him?"_

He wept harder, huddling next to the cold slab of grave marker, and tried not to answer the question the voice asked.

**-end prologue-**


	2. 01 Boy in Kamakura

**Thy Father's Sins**

**Chapter 1. Boy in ****Kamakura**

Tsuzuki Asato barely had time to put the allowance in his pocket before he found himself landing headfirst in the middle of a park found in Kamakura City—street, unknown. None of the people raised their heads to watch him, since none of them can see him. However, a few dogs and cats _did _raise their heads and bared their fangs at him; birds from nearby trees also began to squawk loudly. _Animals, _he surmised as he plucked some dry grass from his black coat, _always had a strong sense for the paranormal._

Wrinkling his nose, he looked around and tried to place himself. "Kurosaki estate, Kurosaki," he muttered, frowning as he made himself visible to the people. He checked his pocket again to see if anything was missing, then his bag which contained a laptop—just in case. Tatsumi Seiichiro, the tightfisted cheapskate secretary (at least, Tsuzuki labeled him thus for now) had warned him that he would only get 50 thousand yen for this journey. Tsuzuki had protested; Watari Yutaka, Tsuzuki's best friend, had joined, but Tatsumi was adamant.

"50 thousand yen and that's it," he had snapped. They had shut up.

Konoe-kachou had cleared his throat. "Well, then. Let us then proceed to the briefing." He had raised an eyebrow at Watari, who had received a case earlier and left them grumbling.

Tsuzuki had a very bad feeling about this case. There had been signs.

For one thing, he had awoken from a "very bad dream". "Dreams" were okay, so were "bad dreams". But this was actually a "very bad dream", something that he did not get every night and also something he thought he had finally overcome. He thought wrong. Unfortunately, he was unable to recall what it was, except that it involved flames and loneliness.

Dreams about loneliness never really led to something good.

The other sign was that when he went to his usual café for breakfast, they told him they had run out of apple pie. He had begged. He had pleaded. They told him to come back for lunch. He asked: "Who on earth would buy apple pie for breakfast?" They told him: "You." He asked: "Who else?" They answered: "The other people who bought it before you." He left in a huff, promising himself that he will never go back there again. He knew he would break his promise. He would return for lunch.

The final sign was Terazuma Hajime, one of his co-workers. Seeing Terazuma was always a bad omen.

Sighing, Tsuzuki resolved to solve this case as quickly as possible.

"Excuse me," he asked an old man passing by him, "do you know how I can get to this village?" He pointed to the map in his hand.

The man squinted down at his map, adjusting his eyeglasses. "Yeah."

Tsuzuki waited before finally venturing, "Can you tell me?"

"Why would you want to go there?" the old man asked, not looking up.

Tsuzuki tried not to sigh. "I'm visiting a relative."

"Have relatives down there, too," the old man confided.

Tsuzuki gave him a weak smile. "What a coincidence." He felt very tired. "Should I take a local ride?"

"Here, give me your pen." Tsuzuki obliged and handed over the map, which the old man studied before marking some points over specific places. After scribbling on the paper, he handed it back to Tsuzuki. "Follow where I indicated, you'll be there in no time."

Tsuzuki frowned at the hardly legible writing. "Thank you—" He looked up and blinked; the person had disappeared into the crowd. "—sir."

He tried to look for the old man but he was gone, so he stuffed the map into his pocket and made his way to the nearest station.

===

Tsuzuki knew he should not have complained about not getting a bonus.

The area was not even his. He was assigned to Kyushu, a place that hardly required special investigations; another pair of _shinigamis_ were supposed to handle the Kantou area, which many say is rumored to be one of the most active areas filled with unnatural mystical events. No one even blinked when they got a faxed request to investigate an abnormal spiritual possession as well as search for a missing soul.

Except the _shinigamis_ assigned for Kantou were handling a different case elsewhere.

Tsuzuki, who had just entered the office area (and barely restricted himself from having a fight with Terazuma), was immediately called by Tatsumi to Chief Konoe's office.

"This is your chance to earn your winter bonus, Tsuzuki-san," Chief announced.

Tsuzuki was immediately bouncing towards him. "Really?" he crowed. "Can I pay my debts through this bonus?"

"It can pay one-eighth," Chief told him, to which Tsuzuki wilted but a quick calculation told him that it was better than nothing, so he forced himself to give them an undeterred smile.

"Here." Tatsumi Seiichiro, Chief Konoe's secretary, gave him a case folder.

Tsuzuki opened it and his ecstatic expression was immediately wiped out to be replaced by that of concentration. "This is…unusual."

"Yes." Konoe coughed.

Tsuzuki looked up, his eyes narrow. "It's not in my area."

"The two assigned there have not yet returned from their recent case," Konoe said patiently.

"What's the catch?"

"Your bonus," Chief Konoe said with his smile widening.

Tsuzuki hurriedly returned to reading the file.

There were two: first was a request for an investigation on unnatural spiritual buildup of a particular woman named Kurosaki Rui. Hakushaku-sama had reported that the candle of the woman still was still lit, but the flame was cold and faint, as if the will to live had already disappeared. With that, Tsuzuki was ordered to investigate the reason for her sudden unnatural spiritual power before retrieving her soul and escorting her to Meifu for judgment.

The second was that there was also a pile-up of stray souls in that area, something that the heads of EnmaCho have missed because the souls did not come from Kamakura themselves, but were from other parts of Japan. As Tsuzuki read on, he became more and more disturbed. The pile-up apparently began at least three years ago, although with the record backlog it was very possible that the event had begun earlier. Some souls have already been escorted to Meifu but they wanted to be sure that some were not still stuck in the area. Tsuzuki would be retrieving those souls as well.

There was nothing that remotely connected these two cases, but it wouldn't be too much of a coincidence if both the soul pile-up and the unusual spiritual possession were actually linked. At the same time, he would be investigating both cases in that area personally.

"Hold on, wait a sec!" he burst out after reading the second page. "For one thing, retrieval of _one_ soul is one thing, the retrieval of _stray_ souls is another, and investigation of spiritual buildups is a whole other thing!" He counted. "So that's not two things for me to do, that's _three!"_

"We appreciate your ability to point out the bureau's inability to count, Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi told him wryly.

"Do you honestly expect me to handle this by myself?" He clutched the file in his arms and looked pleadingly at the two heads of his department.

Chief Konoe coughed slightly. "Well, not really." He hesitated. "We are, however, a little understaffed. Your partner will be along but you will have to go ahead and do a preliminary investigation. God knows you'll be able to handle at least _that."_ The last sentence was said under his breath, but Tsuzuki managed to hear it anyway.

"I don't want to go to the middle of nowhere with no one to talk to," Tsuzuki wailed, giving them his teary-eyed look that never seemed to fail. "It's not even my area and the case is just too _haaaard._ And there are three, not two!"

However, Konoe and Tatsumi seemed grimly serious that time and were not affected. "Do you want your bonus or not?" Konoe growled.

Tsuzuki sniffed. "Do I at least get a million yen for expenditure?"

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi exclaimed in exasperation.

===

And that was how Tsuzuki found himself trudging along this dusty path leading to the province somewhere at the very outskirts of Kamakura. He had tried to beg once more for more than 50 thousand but it had only resulted to shouting and unnecessary chaos.

Still, Konoe had given Tsuzuki an extra thousand yen for some souvenirs. Tsuzuki patted his pocket to make sure that they were still there, then gave himself a self-satisfied grin when he found that it was still safe.

He entered the village soon after getting off the bus. It left him by the roadside, conjuring dust that covered the darkening sky and made Tsuzuki temporarily blind. When he was finally able to blink, he saw that the bus was already a small speck on the road, and that the only trail from the station was a path that seemed unused. Here, he sighed and began his journey.

He had been walking steadily for around half an hour when he found himself before an entrance to a village whose name was announced by a washed-out sign hanging by a post, a half-attempt to get inform people about the town they would be entering. Looking around, he was surprised at what he saw. The houses were traditionally built, many of them still made of wood and paper. Some were also built by bricks but they looked corroded and abandoned. People glanced at him briefly before letting their attentions wander into something more important. Most of them still wore kimonos and Tsuzuki blinked to find an old woman sitting by the entrance of her house, fanning herself.

It felt like stepping into a time warp.

"Creepy," he murmured to himself. Suddenly, every step felt like he was being watched and judged. Something heavy tugged at his insides, only to be released again. He felt awkward walking through this people while wearing his very modern coat and tie, but as much as he wished to become invisible, he had a feeling that these people would continue to see him.

The weight, he thought to himself grimly, was the realization that there was the big possibility that everyone in the village had high supernatural powers.

He stuffed his gloved hands in his pockets and forced himself to calm down. Keeping his eye on the old woman, he went towards her and asked, "May I know the direction to the Kurosaki estate?"

The woman looked up at him slowly, as if she was trying hard to see his face. "All paths in this village," she announced in a matter-of-fact voice, "lead to the Kurosaki estate."

"Er." Tsuzuki wished he was back at home practicing his cooking. "Thank you." _Is it just me or is everyone being weird?_ he thought, a little spooked. No one was giving him a direct answer to his simple questions. With that, he gave a barely audible thanks to the woman and continued on his way.

Because he was occupied with his thoughts, Tsuzuki did not realize that he had somehow led himself to the direction of a large cemented wall. He finally came to his senses when his he looked up just in time for the immovable object to collide with his nose. "OWCH!" he yelled. His hands flew to his face to check if there was blood. "Dam—oh." Blinking, he looked up and gasped.

Stretched before him was a wooden gate carved with an ornamental design of dragons, something that he remembered only rich aristocratic and traditional families had. At the side was a plate embossed with two characters that read: _"Kurosaki."_

He mentally gave himself a cheer and a small scolding. _Surely it won't be **that **bad_, he thought to himself. If he got one job done, he'll probably be able to solve the other. That Kurosaki Rui woman was the key, he just knew it. And besides, it wasn't like he was going to do this alone. Konoe and Tatsumi have promised him a partner. None of his old partners had stayed long with him, but he was willing to bet that they'll at least find someone he'll be able to get along with 24/7, especially with a top-priority case such as this.

He just needed a cover.

"Damn!" he muttered to himself. He had forgotten that should be conjuring a scenario that will give him an excuse for staying in this little town that obviously did not receive as much visitors as the main city got. Attempting to investigate while in spiritual form was out of the question, especially with what he figured out earlier. Even if he was wrong, he could not risk that chance.

With a sigh, Tsuzuki sank into the soft grass and let his back rest into the door. "After all that trouble," he sighed, closing his eyes, "should I go back to Meifu after all?"

Suddenly, an image of sakura and moonlight strayed in his mind and he frowned. "The cherry blossoms might be unparalleled back there right now," he said aloud, and wondered where this sudden wistfulness came from.

"Will it?"

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and saw a boy dressed in simple kimono standing near him, his shadow falling over the sitting man. He gave the boy a smile. "Where I come from," he told him, "the sakura trees are always beautiful."

The boy frowned at this statement. "I wonder if it will still beautiful while at nighttime?" he murmured to himself.

Tsuzuki grinned. It seemed like a question that was not expecting an answer but he was tired and a little irritated so he would answer it anyway. "Sakura trees blooming at night is said to be one of the most wondrous images."

"I have yet to encounter a sakura tree bathed in moonlight that is beautiful enough to move me," the boy retorted.

The older man could not help but laugh. "Then come with me and I'll show it to you," he said softly.

There was a tense silence between them where Tsuzuki finally realized exactly what he had said and froze while the boy looked positively murderous. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tsuzuki apologized, quickly standing and dusting the seat of his trousers. "I didn't mean to be overly familiar."

The anger disappeared from the boy's face and was replaced with indifference. "It is alright," he responded smoothly, but Tsuzuki did not hear this since he finally realized what color the boy's eyes were.

They were green, a rich hue of green that reminded him not of clean fresh grass, but of the steady yet enigmatic ocean that holds too much murkiness and mystery at the same time. The hair that fell over his neck and forehead, piled in a disorganized array over his head, seemed yellowish under the sun, but Tsuzuki knew it was brown or something really lighter than black. The boy's skin was pale, too pale, and Tsuzuki found himself almost reaching out to make sure that it was real before he blinked and realized that the boy was still staring at him.

"I'm Tsuzuki Asato," he announced politely. "I'm here visiting."

"Visiting," the boy repeated, another frown settling on his face. "I can hardly believe that."

The edge of Tsuzuki's mouth twitched. _What is **with **this guy?!_ He growled to himself, then felt a little embarrassed so he shrugged and said, still politely, "It's an interesting place."

"Indeed," the boy replied, raising en eyebrow.

Tsuzuki clenched his hands and was finally about to make a scathing remark when someone called out from somewhere behind him: "Sensei!"

"Sensei?" Tsuzuki repeated, turning around and missing the boy's appalled expression.

A woman rushed over to Tsuzuki, carrying a basket full of vegetables. She was also dressed in a kimono, with her shoulder-length hair tied over her head. Tsuzuki gave her a second to stop and catch her breath before he took a good look at her. Freckles dotted both sides of her cheeks and she was almost as pale as the boy beside him. "Sensei," she panted, "I did not know…forgive me, I was not able to inform the master."

"Sensei…I see," the boy murmured. "Then you are the doctor whom we have been waiting for?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose I am…?" Tsuzuki laughed and scratched his head, trying hard not sweatdrop. _But I don't know a thing about first aid!_ he thought to himself a little frantically. _Watari, help me!_

The girl gripped his arm and bowed to the boy. "Forgive me, I was supposed to await his arrival today, but I was tasked to buy—"

"It is understandable," the boy interrupted.

Tsuzuki watched the exchange curiously. "Huh?"

"Ah!" The girl turned to Tsuzuki, seemingly confused. "I had assumed that you have already met our master—"

_Master?_ Tsuzuki turned to the boy.

"—the head of this esteemed house—"

_Head?_ Tsuzuki's mind was in a whirl as the boy gave him a cordial nod.

"That is enough, Miya-san," he interrupted the flustered girl before turning to Tsuzuki. "Welcome to our house, Tsuzuki-sensei. I am the head of this house, the heir of this estate. Kurosaki Hisoka."

===

A pair of eyes was always staring at her from the shadows. They had been there for a long time, always waiting, always judging, but no one believed her. No one believed her much, even if she told the truth about seeing people from the past—or that the person who always came in the room was a monster.

The truth deserved no forgiveness, and her truth was her sins. She had always known that the descendants of darkness would always seek the light but would never find it. She had always known, from the very beginning, that she was doomed.

Still, she was afraid of shadows, so she huddled near the lamp wherein a single candle flickered.

"No forgiveness for my sins," she murmured, voicing her thoughts. "No pity for love."

In the darkness, the unblinking eyes continued to watch.

**-end chapter 1-**

========================  
**Notes:  
**- ¥ 1,000,000 = $ 9,000 roughly  
- ¥ 50,000 = $ 450 roughly which, I think, is not enough for one whole week  
- I figured that Kantou might also be a busy area because it's includes Tokyo (which has its own set of shinigami) so there might be cases that stray to there. Weird figuring.

Bonus if you guess who Tsuzuki's partner is going to be. Hint: he's in the manga, he's a shinigami, and he only appeared in one chapter! ' Please C&C, since I need to know how it turned out.

_Coming up next!_

**Preview:  
**"It isn't your father's child, isn't it?" Tsuzuki asked gently.


	3. 02 Doll with a Child

**Thy Father's Sins**

**Chapter 2. Doll with a Child**

Tsuzuki found himself following the boy through the ominously large gate, trying not to seethe all the way as he was led through a well-kept garden and into the house. Still, it was hard not to stare at anything he saw; he had been to a lot of places in his 70 years as a _shinigami_ but he had rarely seen a house that showed such…antiquity. He was almost afraid to touch anything.

When they entered, Tsuzuki hastily removed his shoes and was given slippers. Miya, the servant girl who had followed them from outside, was quick to act as she prepared slippers for them.

_I should have known,_ Tsuzuki thought, scratching his head a little. _Kamakura__ is the home of old lineages. Families here must not be broken from the 13th century or something. They must be descendants of shogunates…even emperors. _This last thought made him chuckle but he quickly smothered it. From the looks of this house, it felt like such an act would be forbidden.

"Miya will show you to your room, Sensei," Kurosaki-san told him, finally turning to face him once more. "She will also arrange the room for you, which I hope they have kept arranged."

Miya nodded although the master did not turn to her.

"...You may also dine at your leisure. Your food will be served at your room. Please do not wander the house alone; its enormous state has caused some guests, even servants, to lose their way. Some rooms are also private."

The hostility Tsuzuki felt against the boy started to build once more. _He's acting all grown-up!_ he thought to himself.

The boy seemed to pause and Tsuzuki felt a momentary alarm that he had somehow shown his resentment but the boy only swayed a little before stepping back, his face turned away. "Please, I hope you will rest first before attending to your patient."

"Patient?" Tsuzuki asked in alarm.

Kurosaki-san paused before frowning. "You were not told? Your patient is my mother, Kurosaki Rui."

"Oh." Tsuzuki felt the insane need to laugh, which he swallowed and turned into a cough. "Of course. I had thought there was…I mean…"

"Never mind." The boy started to draw back. "I will have servants bring your bags…but you have no bags." For the first time, he seemed to note this and turned suspiciously to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki shrugged. "Uh…I travel light?" He grinned.

The master only continued to stare.

"Um." Tsuzuki cleared his throat. "I brought _this_ along," and he patted his laptop bag, "which will be okay for now. I didn't really expect I'd stay long here so I didn't bring anything."

For the first time, Kurosaki-san seemed to be at a loss for words. Tsuzuki was wondering how he could ask Watari to run to his apartment and get clothes for him and somehow sneak it into Kamakura when Miya piped up from behind Tsuzuki: "Master, how about the old master's clothes?"

"Old master?" Tsuzuki repeated dumbly, still trying to think up excuses for new clothes that might magically appear over the night.

Kurosaki-san frowned. "I thought I said to give them away."

"Oh, but we have been busy, Master," Miya-san bubbled, blushing and bowing again. "Forgive us. We planned to have them given this week but Ayumi-san said that we should tend the garden first—"

Kurosaki-san interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Never mind, it is already done. In any case, it is a good idea. Give those clothes to the doctor along with food. He must be famished from the long journey."

"Yeah," Tsuzuki said enthusiastically, all the while thinking:_ food!_ Then, he remembered something. "Oh, yeah, before I forget! I work with a partner."

"A fellow doctor?" Kurosaki-san blinked.

"Uh…yeah. My assistant is coming in a few days or something. A professional doctor really needs an assistant to help with the check-up and…stuff. You know. Yeah." _That's it!_ Tsuzuki fumed. _They must have somehow figured everything out by now!_

The boy seemed to be studying him. "Very well. Perhaps you will be more comfortable to only begin only when your assistant has arrived?"

Tsuzuki almost gave a loud sigh of relief. "Can I?" he asked eagerly. "Because, you know, I'm not really comfortable if I don't have someone to consult with."

"By all means. However, please consider giving my mother a look, probably after Miya has shown you to your room." Kurosaki-san turned to Miya, who bowed once more. With this, the young head of the house turned to Tsuzuki. "I shall leave you now, Sensei." He turned to go.

'Tsuzuki.'"

The boy stopped walking and turned to him, wearing a confused expression. "Huh?"

Tsuzuki hefted the bag, which was now beginning to feel kind of heavy, in his arms, and grinned at Kurosaki-san. "Please don't call me 'sensei', it's very uncomfortable for me. I prefer to have a casual relationship with my patients' families."  
Miya made a small sound behind Tsuzuki which sounded very suspiciously like a giggle.

Kurosaki-san blinked at him. "I…see…well then, Tsuzuki-san…" He began to turn away, only to be stopped once more by a question.

"…so can I call you 'Kurosaki-kun'?" Tsuzuki called after him.

Again, the boy stopped and turned to him, giving him an icy glare that Tsuzuki _knew_ Tatsumi would be jealous of. "Please, Tsuzuki-_san._ Don't push your luck." With that, he gave a final turn and disappeared around one corner of the hallway.

Tsuzuki smiled to himself and followed Miya through another hallway.

===

Upon showing him the room, Miya-san quickly bowed and apologized for leaving but she must get some clothes for him and attend to some household matters; she would however be back as soon as she could. Tsuzuki assured he would be alright and began to set the small satellite Watari-san had packed for him in case of emergency. He tried to remember where the wires should go, before realizing that his friend had painstakingly labeled each wire and put little codes on where they should go. He set the satellite near the window and, after figuring out which wire goes into which…holes, he finally managed to turn the laptop on.

Tsuzuki began humming a small tune while he waited for the OS to boot. _What an old village; they don't even have electricity,_ he thought to himself, looking around. The sun was beginning to set and had already disappeared into the trees, painting the sky red and orange. He sighed and turned over to his back. It was getting lonely.

"OS start-up!" the voice from the laptop said cheerfully. "You are connected to the Mother System—welcome to Meifu!"

Wrinkling his nose, Tsuzuki rolled over to his stomach once more, catching little owls dancing on his computer screen as the OS started up. "Watari, you ego-maniac," he muttered to himself. The OS had Watari's name stamped all over it.

Quickly, he typed an email to Tatsumi to send him some documents that will help his cover, as well as an email to Watari for help in first-aid. _Just in case,_ he thought a little guiltily.

He was finishing up when there was a call from behind the screen: "Sensei, I have brought you some things."

"Ah." Tsuzuki shut down the computer and sat up. "Come in, please."

Miya-san appeared at the shoji door, then looked startled. "Sensei, there is electricity in this house," she told him, smiling.

"R-really?" Tsuzuki scratched his head. "I couldn't find a plug."

Miya giggled again and pointed to the table where the laptop was resting, next to the window. "It's hidden, but it's there. This house is old, however, so most of the parts do not have electricity. This room is one of the most recently refurnished so you may plug anything here. However, you will need this," And here she brandished a lamp that she had brought, "in case you need to find your way during at night. I hope it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience."

"No." Tsuzuki grinned, nearing her and admiring the lamp. "Wow, I haven't used this for a long time. My village didn't have electricity, too."

The girl blinked. "Oh, is Sensei from a remote province as well?" she asked.

Tsuzuki suddenly realized what he said and began to bustle with the lamp. "A little far…yeah, far enough. But I think there's electricity now…it was a long time ago." He grinned.

His smile seemed to have a positive effect in Miya. Tsuzuki knew well enough that servants practically knew everything in the house and the village, so he was pleased when the girl told him, "I'm really thankful you came here to help us. Mistress Rui hasn't been too well."

Tsuzuki blinked as he received the pile of kimono from Miya's outstretched arms. "You mean the boy's mother?"

"Yes, the master's mother," Miya affirmed. "Please don't be offended with the master. Master Hisoka is very strict, although he can also be very kind. I believe it must be because of his father's training. He died a couple of years ago."

"Oh." Tsuzuki began to feel bad for his earlier callousness. "I'm sorry to hear that." And because he was a _shinigami _who had a taste for morbidity, he asked, "How did he die?"

Miya shook her head, rearranging the folds of the clothes, fingers tracing the sleeves of yukatas. "We do not know. Master Hisoka was the one who found him." She hesitated, looking away, and Tsuzuki thought she would continue, yet instead she said brightly, "I forgot. The master has asked for you to see the mistress tonight after you have dined."

"Me?" Tsuzuki all but squawked. "But I…" He tried to rack his brains for an excuse. "I'm a little tired, and I'm not sure if I can do something without light…incorrect diagnosis and all that." He gave a forced laugh.

But Miya only smiled. "I don't think the master expects a diagnosis tonight. He just wishes for you to see the mistress. She has been ill for quite some time and he's very worried."

"Was there another doctor?" Tsuzuki asked, mind working fast. "Was there another diagnosis?"

"There was," the girl told him primly. "Hazama-sensei was with us for some time but she had a hospital practice so she had to go back."

"Didn't she leave any records?"

"She used to leave her records in the old elementary school house," Miya told him, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps they may still be there. The rest of the records were brought back to the hospital. I'm sorry."

"I see." Tsuzuki gave a sigh. It seemed that this investigation would _really_ start from scratch. "Well, then. I guess I'll fix up here."

"I shall have the food brought up immediately," Miya said, making her way for the shoji, still on bent knees. She bowed her head. "Thank you, sensei."

"Don't thank me yet," Tsuzuki muttered under his breath just as the screen gave a silent _swish_ before it closed. _'Doctor'._ He fell on the floor, stretching his body. Who wanted to be a doctor anyway?

===

True enough, the food was brought almost immediately and despite Tsuzuki's attempts to make the time last, he was famished enough to eat the delicious delicacy presented before him in less than 10 minutes. Moreover, he was not one to pass up free food. Pleased with the arrangement that will probably also delight Tatsumi, he felt his appetite return and before long, not even a grain of rice could be found in the bowl.

Not long after he finished, Miya's shadow appeared behind the paper door, murmuring if he had finished dinner and would he please follow her to the Mistress's room.

Tsuzuki momentarily froze. _All right, it's just a primary diagnosis,_ he thought to himself, forcing himself to unclench his fists and to take a few relaxing breaths. He took a notepad, just in case, and moved to follow Miya through the hallway.

The sun had already set and darkness hid almost all hallway ends. The candle in Miya's lamp flickered unsteadily upon passing a window. Outside was an enormous plot of land, painstakingly kept according to tradition. Further on, a lake murkily reflected the night sky.

"The land is really big," Tsuzuki whispered, afraid to speak aloud.

Miya turned to him briefly. "The Kurosaki lineage is a very old and respected one. The villagers here all revere the Kurosaki, especially with their loyalty to the previous governments. Many of the lands in this village is also owned by the family, since many used to give tithes to them." She, too, spoke in a whisper and the shadows cast eerie hues on her complexion.

"I see." He was about to shut up when he noticed they were passing by a room with the screen doors thrown partly open. He peeked in and was surprised that one lit candle was standing on a kind of altar. The room's walls were filled with shelves that held… "Dolls?" he said aloud.

Miya stopped and turned back. A hand went to her mouth. "Oh-oh, I forgot Master Hisoka had ordered that room to be locked." She looked apologetic as she stood next to Tsuzuki to hold up the lamp for better scrutiny. "The family has always been great makers of traditional dolls. They have skills in making different kinds from different materials or even wood." She watched as Tsuzuki slid into the room, still staring in awe at the walls.

There were different kinds of Japanese dolls, either made of wood or stuffed cloths, making up some kokeshi, hakata, hina, multitudes of other dolls with their clothes either simply painted or elaborately woven and sewn. They either stood or sat, and the _shinigami_ could not help but marvel at the different expressions on each of the dolls, all casting different faces at things no humans could see.

"Some of these dolls look _really_ old," Tsuzuki remarked, voice still hushed.

"They _have_ been making it for almost a thousand years," Miya admitted. "They have already perfected the art."

"Wow." He was about to turn away when a particular doll on one corner shelf caught Tsuzuki's eye and he felt himself gravitate towards it to take a closer look. It was a hina doll, partly hidden behind two older kokeshi dolls. At first glance, it seemed old and too traditional but he had been forced to take doll lessons during one case before and he could tell that it was made within this century. The eyes of the particular hina doll were, against tradition, partly open to show the green paint depicting their color. The thread-like hair changed color with the uncertain flickering of light but Tsuzuki could swear that it was, unlike all other dolls, light-colored…

"—sei. Tsuzuki-sensei."

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see Miya holding up the lamp and looking apologetic.

"Forgive me but the master is sill waiting,"

Tsuzuki wondered how many times he had already embarrassed himself today. "Yeah, I almost forgot." He gave a small laugh and turned, then quickly cast a last glance behind him. It had felt like…someone from the shadows of the frail light was observing them.

But there was nothing in the room except the candle and the dolls.

_It wouldn't be the first time,_ Tsuzuki told himself and stepped into the hallway as Miya closed the door behind him. Again, he was led through another set of hallways before the young girl stopped in front of another screen door. She hesitated, then said, "The Master has forbidden us to step inside this room; only he can enter. He is waiting inside."

Tsuzuki bit his lip. He wasn't excited about the prospect of acting like a doctor who knew absolutely nothing, but whatever was ailing Kurosaki Rui was probably rooted on the reason why he was called to investigate this in the first place. _I know a lot about souls and spiritual ailments,_ he thought to himself in an attempt to be comforting. Squaring his shoulders, he took the candle that Miya offered and pulled the door open to step inside.

As soon as the door slid close behind him, he had to adjust his eyes once more into the dark setting of the room. It was a large room, larger than the one he was given and the room with the dolls. He looked around, trying to discern anything but the light was limited and it only covered a few space in the room.

"Sensei," came a hushed tone over his shoulder.

"Gyah!" Tsuzuki almost dropped the lamp and almost spun with his haste in moving. Kurosaki Hisoka was staring at him with what seemed a combination of irritation and amusement. He sighed in relief. "Oh, wow, I'm sorry. I thought you were—I mean, I don't mean to imply it, but—" He gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched his head. "Uh…I thought you were a ghost…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sensei," Kurosaki-kun told him, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

Tsuzuki grinned. "I thought I told you to call me 'Tsuzuki'…and did you just smile?"

The boy quickly turned away but Tsuzuki had already caught a slight pink tinge his cheeks, making his smile widen. "My mother is there." He pointed to the corner of the room where the light did not reach.

Tsuzuki waited for him to lead but it seemed the boy would not step any further, so he moved towards the figure. He almost tripped; he didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly _wasn't_ this.

"Oh, no," he murmured, feeling some of his hope drain.

It was obvious that something was wrong with the woman who was lying on the futon. Tsuzuki did not need to raise the lamp higher to see that her skin was pale, paler than her son's. Her eyes were dilated, chin raised slightly to the ceiling as if she was staring at something that continued to stare back and would strike if she blinked. Her mouth moved although Tsuzuki could hear no sound coming out. Her hair, long and black, fell in rich waves over her face, neck, body, and even draped over the futon and unto the floor. She wore a kimono loosely draped over her body. Her arms spread at her sides unmoving, except for the occasional twitch. She did not even blink when Tsuzuki hovered over her.

His fingers pushed back some of the hair from her face and he was surprised to find that the long strands were clean and untangled. _Kurosaki-kun must be taking care of her constantly, _he thought, letting a sad smile on his lips. _Since he doesn't let any of the servants enter._

There were light footsteps behind him and Tsuzuki knew Kurosaki-kun was behind him, also staring at his mother. Tsuzuki felt a sudden stab of pain for him. It must be upsetting, knowing that your mother lay catatonic, day in and day out, having to take care of her alone and sharing nothing with anybody. No wonder…

"I do not need your pity!" the boy suddenly said harshly.

Tsuzuki blinked and turned to him. "I…didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to," Kurosaki-kun's told him sullenly. "I know."

Tsuzuki grimaced. _I take it back. _No. There was no excuse for the young boy's rudeness, not even this woman. He saw the lines on the boy's mouth tightened and forced himself to once more run his eyes over the Kurosaki Rui's form. It was then that he discovered something about the woman he had missed before. "She's pregnant?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kurosaki-kun's voice was strained. "It…none of the servants knows this so I am expecting your word to keep this a secret."

"Why?" Tsuzuki demanded, glaring at him. "If she's pregnant, some of them must know so they can assist with the birthing." He glanced at the stomach and continued thoughtfully, "Especially since it looks like the pregnancy is already in the latter stages."

"No one must know!" Kurosaki-kun told him, hands clenched.

Unbidden, voices speaking different words filtered into Tsuzuki's brain.

_…he died a few years before…_

_…Master Hisoka was the one who found him…_

_…expecting your word to keep this a secret…_

"It isn't your father's child, isn't it?" Tsuzuki asked gently.

Kurosaki-kun, if it was possible, further tensed and would not meet his eyes. "No. No, it isn't."

A growing idea, a more horrifying one, began to seep into Tsuzuki's thoughts and his eyes widened. "It's not—I mean…for medical needs, I need to ask—"

"It's not mine either!" the boy all but shouted, eyes as wide as Tsuzuki's. His face flushed lightly. "No, it's not mine. My mother has been in this state for almost two years, ever since her pregnancy."

Again, Tsuzuki almost fell over as he turned once more to the immobile woman. "T-_two years?!"_ he sputtered. _This case is nuts, the **family **is nuts!_ he fumed to himself, trying to stop himself from trembling. This was no ordinary issue; what on earth possessed the chief to give him this case?! "It's impossible!"

"I know," the boy told him, apparently already calmed. "Nevertheless, she has been pregnant for a long time and…the child is still alive." He hesitated, then put his hand over Tsuzuki's to slip inside Rui's kimono over her stomach.

Tsuzuki's hand twitched briefly. The boy's hand was cool over his and he almost flushed—he had touched a lot of people but somehow, the boy's seemed different, almost forced but gentle. However, all thoughts about this disappeared when, under the silky skin beneath his palms, something gently nudged. He blinked. "Are you _sure_ it's two years?" he could not help ask.

"I told you so, didn't I?" The sullenness in the boy's voice was back.

"I…I need some time to think this over," Tsuzuki told the young master faintly. This pregnancy meant that the possession was of a different kind. There was no forceful taking over the body and putting the soul into sanctuary while the stronger spirit controlled the body. The possession must be in form of rape…but who was the demon and how did he assume the form of a human to be able to commit this?

Furthermore, assuming it _had _been rape, then for what purpose? Despite what legends say, demonsrarely pick a human for bedding because of lust; most likely there was a deeper reason for the event that happened. If the demon would be reborn in a human body, then it will still have the power of a human child, which means it would have to wait for another few years to be able to regain its full powers and…take over the world, or something that was almost its equivalent.

He turned to Kurosaki-kun and was surprised that the boy's face was flushed and he was sweating lightly. "Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun?" The boy did not answer and Tsuzuki realized that he was breathing harshly. "Kurosaki-kun…Hisoka. Hisoka!"

The boy snapped up and turned to him. "Y-yes?"

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Tsuzuki held up his hand to touch the boy's forehead but he quickly swatted it away.

"I'm okay," he told him, pulling back. "I was…I'm sorry, but I'm tired and…" He shook his head.

Tsuzuki bit his lip and tried hard not to pity him. "I understand," he said gently.

"Do you, I wonder?" the boy murmured under his breath, as if he thought Tsuzuki would not hear. However, he composed himself quickly and said, still not facing Tsuzuki, "Thank you for your time, sen—Tsuzuki-san. Tomorrow, I hope you will have a clearer understanding concerning my mother's predicament."

"How about you?" Tsuzuki asked softly.

There was a pause. "I'm fine," Kurosaki-kun said tersely. "Come."

Tsuzuki hesitated, casting a final glance at the woman who continued to stare at nothing, and followed the boy out of the room. No servant was waiting for them in the hallway. Kurosaki-kun bowed to him slightly. "I hope you will sleep well," he said formally before turning away.

"Wait!" Tsuzuki held out a hand nervously.

Kurosaki-kun turned to him. "Yes?"

"Uh…" Tsuzuki gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched his head. "I can't remember the way back to my room."

The boy gave an irritated sigh which he did not quite manage to suppress. "Very well, I will take you." He led him through the hallways, some of which Tsuzuki finally was able to recognize.

Curiously, however, Tsuzuki managed to remember the doll room he and Miya-san entered. Kurosaki-kun spared it no glance and when Tsuzuki glanced at the shoji screen, he noticed that there was already no candle burning in the room.

===

Tatsumi Seiichiro was always one of the last people to leave the building. Chief Konoe, who was another one, had left before him for a business meeting with someone from the other department and he had tasked Tatsumi to finish up with the reports to be handed in the next morning.

So Tatsumi was satisfied when he finally finished the reports a little before midnight and was about to lock up the room when a heard steps in the hallway.

"Oh, Tatsumi!" came the cheerful voice, echoing in the empty hall. "I knew you were still here!"

Tatsumi finished checking the office doorknob before turning to the speaker. "I should have expected you, too, would be late in going home, Watari-san," he replied cordially.

"I just came from Chijou," Watari Yutaka told him, grinning. "From that case this morning."

"I see. It's a good thing I brought this along." Tatsumi handed him a sheet of paper and watched with a slightly cruel satisfaction Watari-san's face fall.

"Another case in Kyoto when I haven't even written a report yet for today's case yet! You're so mean, just when I came back." Watari gave a slight "humph" before saying, "Oh, by the way, I got an email from Tsuzuki earlier. It seems the case is more difficult than he thought."

"I know." Tatsumi began to walk, checking the other office doors to see if they were also locked. "He emailed me as well."

"If this is hard, you know he should have a partner," Watari told him.

"Are you volunteering, Watari-san?" The secretary of EnmaCho gave him an amused look.

"I would've, if you didn't give me this case," the scientist retorted.

Tatsumi repressed a chuckle. Watari and Tsuzuki were so alike in trying but failing to hide their deep concerns for their co-workers, so unlike him. "You have no need to be troubled. A partner was earlier assigned to him."

"Oh." Watari, Tatsumi noted with some surprise, was easily able to keep up with his long strides despite the thoughtful look on his face. "I'm also worried if he'll get along with this partner."

"I am sure he will," Tatsumi assured him.

Watari fell silent, already satisfied. When it came to Tsuzuki's welfare, he knew he could trust Tatsumi. This thought warmed him until he remembered something and came to a sudden stop. "Oh…wait, Tatsumi! Tsuzuki also e-mailed to send him some of his clothes with his partner!"

Tatsumi stopped and turned to him, frowning. "Oh, yes, he _did_ mention that." He shrugged. "I must have forgotten."

Watari sweatdropped.

**-end chapter 2-**

=========================

Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm not going to reply to each since I think you'd rather read more of the story than the replies, but please know that I am entirely grateful. I forgot to mention that this fic is supposed to be dark and creepy, but it came out a bit flat as compared to Matsushita-sensei powerful way of storytelling. Urgh

**pptty **: Please tell me my mistakes so I can correct them as soon as possible. Thanks very much!

**Notes:  
**Tsuzuki and Hisoka's way of conversing are not the way they usually speak since I'm trying to convey how Japanese usually speak politely to each other, so more emphasis is given to how Tsuzuki calls Hisoka as "Kurosaki-kun" (he should be calling him 'master', but Tsuzuki doesn't do that because he thinks Hisoka is still a boy, and you know how impolite Tsuzuki can be). Hisoka, being Hisoka, is more alert when it comes to those kinds of things so more emphasis on the _-san_ and _-sensei_, except when he forgets of course. I wanted to remove some fangirlish words but thought that some might help anyway.

Tatsumi also speaks so formally to Watari, but Watari uses shortcuts when talking to Tatsumi, since Tatsumi-san speaks very politely to everyone while Watari, to put it bluntly, doesn't.

_Coming up next!_

**Preview:**

"…I am the partner and assistant of Tsuzuki Asato-sensei. Nice to meet you."


	4. 03 Old Man Without a Name

I am not satisfied with this chapter however I don't think I'll be changing it anytime soon. If I _do_ revise it, I will make it known.

**Chapter 3. Old Man Without a Name**

The sunlight was too bright and Tsuzuki, who was normally a morning person, burrowed deeper into his blankets before he realized that the blanket wasn't his usual tatty one, but was instead made of rich cotton. Too many nights in hotels, inns, and rooms that wasn't his made him get up and rub his eyes, looking out the window.

_The sky is too blue,_ he surmised to himself, yawning. But this isn't Tokyo, he reminded himself, where his apartment was. This was…the middle of nowhere, Kamakura Prefecture.

He got up and began the ritual task of trying to fold the blanket but he wasn't used to folding one as big as this so he left it still entangled at the foot of the futon and made his way to the bathroom specifically built for this room. When he emerged from the bath, he found both blanket and futon already folded and placed inside the cabinet, and a tray of warm food waiting for him in its stead.

_Okay, first things first,_ he thought to himself, and proceeded to attack his breakfast.

For Tsuzuki, food should consume all his attention, or the point of its heaven-like qualities will be moot. However, he could not help but take another look around the, eyes particularly straying towards the window.

_It isn't really scary here,_ he thought to himself, _if it's daytime. At least ghosts don't roam around in daytime, legends say._

He popped the last rice in his mouth and swallowed. _Except for **this **ghost._ He grinned and stood, stretching his limbs, yawning again, only to freeze upon glancing out the window to find someone slowly making his way into the house. It was a small figure but he immediately recognized it as the master of the house, Kurosaki Hisoka-kun, trudging slowly but surely through the garden, where he stopped and stared blankly into the sky.

"Kids today," Tsuzuki muttered, frowning slightly, "always have a flair for the dramatics." He thought for a while before giving himself a wide grin. "Of course, adults have to indulge them."

With this in thought, he hurriedly put on the _hakama_ and top laid out for him. They were only slightly bigger, but he managed to adjust the trousers by folding the waistline and securing it with the sash. Once done, he put on his slippers and hurried out to the general direction of the garden.

Amazingly, it took only a few turns before he found himself standing in front of the magnificent forest-like backyard that seemed trifle from his window, but now overwhelmed him more. He felt a little surprised with himself; being in this job for more than 70 years now left little things in the world for him to be amazed with. Still, something about this place returned all the wonders he had almost forgotten, the majesty he had left behind during his time and alternately ached to return to or forget.

The clattering of geta against pebbles, muffled by grass and soil, drew him from his reverie and he turned to see the Kurosaki boy stare at him without an expression on his face, as if he had expected to see him there.

"Yo," Tsuzuki greeted, raising his hand.

Kurosaki-kun tilted his head slightly. "Good morning, Se—Tsuzuki-san. I hope you slept well."

"More than you'll know," Tsuzuki assured him, grinning. "The room you assigned to me was comfortable."

"It is the household servants who designate which rooms will be given to the guests," Kurosaki-kun told him, raising an eyebrow. "You need not thank me."

"Is it difficult for young people to accept appreciation now?" Tsuzuki teased, smiling.

Kurosaki-kun appeared startled. "I—" Pink tinged his pale cheeks once more and Tsuzuki was delightedly surprised that he was easy to tease. "It's not!"

"It's okay to smile once in a while, Hisoka-kun," the older man told him, "especially since you're still at the edge of childhood."

"I am _not_ a child!" Kurosaki-kun denied hotly, the blush on his cheeks deepening upon hearing his first name. "I was…I was trained to be the heir of the Kurosaki estates and that task is not delegated to a mere _'child'."_ He spat out the word.

"I'm not saying you're a child," Tsuzuki said, blinking at him. "I just said it's okay to act like one once in a while."

"Like you do?" Kurosaki-kun retaliated.

A tense silence filled the air and both stared at each other, suddenly uncomfortable. Tsuzuki wondered how the conversation had turned out like this. With a sigh, he offered, "I did not mean to imply anything negative, Kurosaki-san, I merely wished to see you smile."

Kurosaki-kun crossed his arms. "Do you normally attempt to get close with your other clients or is this a special case?"

Tsuzuki gave a small and sad laugh. The boy's tone was not teasing, merely curious, and that curiosity only painfully showed the _shinigami_ just how deprived the boy was of human contact. "My friend…told me that, once…that I get too emotionally involved in my clients' affairs. It's a habit of mine, very hard to break."

"I wish you'd listen to that friend of yours," Kurosaki-kun grumbled, tightening his arms and leaning against a tree.

The melancholy Tsuzuki was experiencing disappeared, but it was immediately replaced with glee. Kurosaki-kun was sulking like a normal depressed teenager, so different from his usual attitude that the older man could not resist ruffling his hair, laughing out loud at the surprised blush accompanied by indignant sputters from the boy heir. "He tells me that _lots_ of times, too," he assured cheerfully.

Kurosaki-kun let the ministration on his hair continue for about a second before he tried to duck, almost a little regretfully. "Don't do that," he mumbled.

Tsuzuki immediately pulled away, a little disappointed. "Sorry," he was quick to say, then was surprised at the intensely fierce scowl he received from the boy.

"Are you always this sorry?" Kurosaki-kun glared up at him, unmindful that the man was more than a head taller than he. The pitch of his voice began to raise with every sentence. "Why should you be? It's not your fault, any of it, so don't ever be sorry! There are just some things you just can't control, and you're not supposed to feel guilty over them because they're not your responsibility! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and—"

As quick as he was start shouting, he suddenly stopped and glared furiously at Tsuzuki.

"I didn't mean—" Tsuzuki began, eyes wide at the sudden outburst when Kurosaki-kun slammed his palms against the older man's chest to forcefully push him, only to stumble before he quickly righted himself and hurried away.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tsuzuki shouted, his right arm stretching. "Hisoka!" But the words and gestures were useless. The boy was already far from him and Tsuzuki was too stunned by the words to give chase.

---

Old Sanae-san and her family line had been in the service of the Kurosakis' for a long time. She knew the family trusted only servants who have been in their wing for a long time; they did not trust easily, she knew.

She also knew that the family kept secrets. She was not privy to them, but she knew. She was observant and nothing much surprised her.

Having doctors from outside surprised her, though. It would have been amusing, except there have been many doctors the past few years lately. She knew the village was also very concerned of outsiders, and having them was practically a slap on the face of their traditional practices.

She was thinking this when she moved the wooden bar to open the gate early that morning and saw a young man in a nice suit, standing outside the estate, holding a bulky bag and not looking a bit impressed.

Said young man bowed politely and, while lifting his head, said, "Good morning, _ojousan._ I was called here and have hastened as much as I could. I am the partner and assistant of Tsuzuki Asato-sensei. Nice to meet you."

---

"It's you!" Tsuzuki eyes went wide before he launched himself to his partner upon seeing his shadow against the opening shoji door. You're here! _Finally!"_

Asuka Masaki, still not really used to this person's antics even after a year of knowing him, was almost hurled backwards as he struggled to maintain his balance. "Tsu—Tsuzuki-san!" he cried.

"I was getting worried if someone was coming here." Tsuzuki was teary-eyed and squeezing him harder.

Asuka gasped and began to struggle. "Tsuzuki—san—can't—breathe!"

"Oops, sorry." Tsuzuki released him and guiltily thumped his back, making Asuka cough and choke at the same time.

Miya-san was giggling. "Yuri-san and Fukki-chan were having fun leading him around the house but I managed to rescue him. Honestly, I didn't think Sanae-san would just let him _loose _inside the compound during his first time here, but that old maid is ancient and senile."

"I'm just glad I'm here now, Tsuzuki-san," Asuka said, looking pained.

"Me too," Tsuzuki responded enthusiastically. There were hearts in his eyes. "Especially now."

"I will inform the Master that your partner has arrived, Tsuzuki-sensei," Miya-san said cheerfully before shutting the door.

"Well, I guess you managed to hold yourself up for now," Asuka told him, smirking, "since she's still calling you 'sensei'."

"Stop joking, they seriously believe that I'm a doctor and Miya-chan is probably telling Hisoka-kun about us so we can check on his mother." Tsuzuki huffed, then realized through Asuka's confused expression that he wasn't making any sense. He debated on whether telling his partner everything that had happened before, as well as his observations, but he decided against it. _I'll let him learn on his own._

Instead, Tsuzuki changed the topic: "Did you bring papers and stuff?"

"Tsuzuki-san, you're the only person I know who'd say he's a doctor and not bring the proper stuff," Asuka grinningly told him, brandishing the bulging medicine bag he had brought.

Tsuzuki wrinkled his nose at him. "That's unfair. I didn't even think about going undercover as a doctor." His face brightened when Asuka's rummaging produced a plastic of pocky, which he happily devoured. "Thanks! Anyway, did you bring my clothes?"

Asuka frowned at him. "No. This is all Tatsumi-san told me to bring."

"I'm going to demand a refund," Tsuzuki mumbled around a mouthful of pocky.

A comfortable silence descended upon them, with Tsuzuki munching his pocky contentedly and Asuka unpacking some of the things he had brought along, as well as some papers.

Tsuzuki did not have to tell Asuka so, but he was immensely grateful that Asuka was the one they assigned as his partner. He chewed a pocky, guiltily thinking that it was his own fault why Asuka's trial was being dragged on. During their first stint as partners, Tsuzuki had tried to hide Asuka's subpoena by leaving it with him after their case, but Asuka had still presented himself into court where he had been subjected to a year's worth of trials. Bureaucracy, Tsuzuki mused, takes too long to process some unimportant stuff.

Anyway, he didn't really mind. Because of the long deliberations, Asuka was then transferred to another department and Tsuzuki had to go through another string of partners once more. They had never been assigned together since Asuka's first case, but Tsuzuki was still grateful he wouldn't have to adjust much for this new case.

When he noticed that Asuka was going over the folder case he had brought along, Tsuzuki decided he should say just how thankful he was. "I'm glad they decided to put you as my partner this time," he mentioned.

Asuka looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Nobody else was free and I was the only one with minor training except for Tatsumi-san at the time, so they chose me." He grinned. "Besides, seeing as it was already anticipated we'll be needing someone with a medical background for this case, I was already a clincher."

"I was kinda hoping this case won't take long," Tsuzuki replied with a sigh. "But, anyway, you can come up with your conclusions. I'm guessing the little master has heard you're here."

"Tsuzuki-san," Asuka said, putting down the casefile slowly, "I have something to—"

"Excuse me," a prim voice said from outside their door. "Tsuzuki-sensei? Asuka-sensei? The master has requested for your presence in the mistress's room."

Asuka appeared startled and Tsuzuki only shook his head and gave him a serious look. "Come on," he said, getting up, "time to work."

---

Tsuzuki couldn't help continuing to notice that the estate almost looked completely different during the daytime. The sun, he surmised as they made their way through endless corridors and hallways, could practically change the interior designs of the spooky house.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft sound against wood and Asuka grabbed on to his sleeve. "You okay?" he asked, helping his partner.

Asuka nodded, eyes pinned to the ground. "Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Tsuzuki frowned but he nodded and hastened after Miya, who had not stopped. A few moments later and Asuka was again beside him. Tsuzuki sent him a questioning look but he only shook his head and mouthed, "Later." By then, the corridors had again turned dark and chilly, as if no amount of sunlight could change it.

Miya customarily knelt before the paper door and said softly, "Master, the doctors are here."

There was a pause, then a muffled voice said, "Please wait."

Tsuzuki and Asuka both knelt next to Miya, awaiting the next orders. When after two minutes there were no following instructions, the two Shinigami glanced at other, then to Miya, who was looking anxiously at the screen door. "Master—"

"WAIT," came the stern command from the other side.

Just then, Tsuzuki felt a sudden chill come over him and he quickly looked around trying to discern where it had come from, but just as quickly, it was gone and from inside the room came the soft beckon, "Let them enter."

Miya obediently pushed the screen door open and indicated for them to enter. Tsuzuki entered first and was followed by Asuka. Daytime, the older Shinigami discovered, did nothing to deter the eerie dimness and silence that prevailed the room.

Asuka hovered behind Tsuzuki and he gave the younger Shinigami a reassuring smile before the young master appeared before them, holding a candle.

_"Gah!"_ Asuka gasped, grabbing on to Tsuzuki's sleeve.

Tsuzuki was perversely amused by the similarity of his and his partner's initial reaction. If Kurosaki-kun noticed this as well, he did not comment. "Thank you for meeting us," Tsuzuki formally said to Kurosaki-kun. "This is my assistant-partner, Asuka Masaki-sensei. In many ways, he is better than I am in practice."

"Then why are you the head doctor?" Kurosaki-kun asked.

"Er…" Tsuzuki's eyes frantically darted to Asuka, who stepped forward a tad hesitantly.

"I am honored to meet you, Master," Asuka squeaked, bowing politely. "Tsuzuki-sensei is being humble, and no doubt he…he has told you about his expertise."

"Actually, no," Kurosaki-kun said coolly.

Tsuzuki resisted kicking Asuka then, never mind the growing horror of realization that was overcoming Asuka's face, but the young master was already speaking again: "Well then, Asuka-sensei, Tsuzuki-sensei. If you would kindly give your expert knowledge concerning my mother…" He led them to the corner of the room, his candlelight flickering faintly.

Asuka's reaction was no less shocked than Tsuzuki's, but he was at least more professional. He knelt down and asked questions to the young master and was equally stunned to discover that the pregnancy had already lasted for two years. He gave hints to Tsuzuki on how to take the pulse, then took over getting the pulse of the unborn child. When he finished with the initial check-up, he turned to Tsuzuki once more.

"Have you given the Master your views?" Asuka asked.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I thought…um…I'd wait for you."

"Good." Asuka turned to Kurosaki-kun and smiled. "Forgive us. Tsuzuki-sensei had only few practices on gynaecology, haven't you, Tsuzuki-sensei?" He elbowed the older man, who nodded weakly.

Kurosaki-kun, however, did not seem to be interested in their hasty explanations. Instead, he continued to stare at his mother. "My mother has been pregnant for two years although she has not left the estate for years. We have very few male servants, and all of them work outside the house. My father, if you must know, has been dead for three years."

"You want to know who the father is," Asuka stated.

"No." Kurosaki-kun finally looked up and Tsuzuki was startled. His eyes seemed different… "I want to know if the child will live."

Tsuzuki swallowed. "It will be difficult to tell for sure, although we already know the child seems healthy enough. And alive. We might have to entertain the idea of performing a C-operation—"

"Will it be dangerous for my mother?" Kurosaki-kun interrupted.

"Yes," Asuka said seriously. "We might have to put her in a hospital."

The boy turned back to his mother. "That is not an option."

Tsuzuki and Asuka opened their mouths to protest, but a muffled voice interrupted from outside, calling for the young master. Kurosaki-kun looked mildly annoyed as he glared at the screen door. "What is it?" he asked sharply.

"It is your uncle, Master," the voice said quietly. "He has come to visit."

The boy swore under his breath although Tsuzuki noticed with some interest that his face had paled. "Always in time, him," he growled, giving a stiff bow to Tsuzuki and Asuka before excusing himself. Before he left, he said, "Please feel free to check my mother again."

When he left, he left the slowly burning candle in the room. Asuka and Tsuzuki glanced at each other, then to the hapless woman.

"I have to check her body," Asuka said, almost apologetically.

Tsuzuki nodded, and the younger shinigami scurried next to the woman before methodically untying the sash holding her kimono together. Tsuzuki knelt next to him, watching her eyes continue to focus on the ceiling, mouth opening and the corner forming a slight drool as her tongue snaked inside, against her teeth, as if speaking something—

On impulse, Tsuzuki lowered his head and put his ear next to the mouth.

Asuka started, "Tsuzuki-san, what—" but Tsuzuki held up a hand to silence him.

They sounded like nonsense at first, like breathing with different sounds. However, the sounds began to form words that formed coherent thoughts, no matter how whimsical they seemed to be.

_"…Hisoka…turtles drink tears…you open…cage that…birds and…Kasane…"_

The words, almost like a poem, were repeated over and over, and it took Tsuzuki a long time to realize that, like 'Hisoka', the word 'Kasane' was actually a name.

---

The two shinigamis were passing through an open space when Asuka noticed the figures near a grove were arguing loudly. "Hey, isn't that the master?"

"Eh?" Tsuzuki squinted his eyes against the sunlight, then blinked. "You're right." Grinning, he asked, "Think we should move closer?"

"Isn't that eavesdropping?" Asuka asked doubtfully.

The older shinigami wagged a finger at him. "Important cases can be solved only through information, and this is one way of gathering information."

Asuka still looked hesitant, but he could only follow when Tsuzuki crept up to a large tree situated next to each other. The two figures were arguing loud enough for them to hear from that distance, and now they could clearly see that while the other was Kurosaki-kun, the other was a much older man sporting a beard and eyeglasses, also dressed in a kimono.

_"The uncle?" _Tsuzuki mouthed to Asuka, who shrugged.

"You have been keeping her, Hisoka-kun," the older man was saying loudly. "I am part of the Kurosaki clan as well, and I have a right to know if she is well."

"I can assure you, Uncle, she is well." Kurosaki-kun's voice was terse. "She has had a few spells, and her breakfast did not seem to agree with her, but she is sleeping it off right now."

"I have reason not to believe you, boy," the older man told him. Tsuzuki noticed that when he opened his mouth all his teeth showed, making him remember a dangerous shark. "I have not seen Rui for almost a year and the last time, she was screaming about Kasane visiting her. Is she still delirious?!"

Asuka and Tsuzuki glanced at each other at the mention of the name, but the boy had already answered: "If she is, I have no idea. All I know is that Mother is a little sick but two doctors have already come here to look into her."

"Another?!" The other was incredulous. "You brought in another doctor?! And _two_ of them?!"

"The local witch doctors and priests have been no help," Kurosaki-kun said angrily.

"You remember the last time a doctor came here, child?" the old man demanded. "She went snooping into everything, asking silly questions—"

"I remember," Kurosaki-kun replied curtly.

"And before, there was that other doctor who—"

"I _remember, _Uncle, and _you need not remind me."_

Asuka and Tsuzuki tensed. There was a dark edge to Kurosaki-kun's voice upon speaking, as if he had been deeply offended and angered. Apparently, the old man realized it, too, because he stopped and said something they could not hear before turning away. There was a pause, then he went on to say something they again could not catch. However, Kurosaki-kun's pale face pinked and he said loudly and stiffly, "I am looking into it."

"There is a young girl in the village, three years younger. You might want to look into her. I have talked to her father." The older man sounded smug.

"I have not given you permission to do so!" Kurosaki-kun thundered. "I will do as I please _when_ I wish it, _how_ I wish it, and that includes choosing my wife."

"Nonsense, boy, you're not getting—"

"I am the head of the Kurosaki Clan," the boy said, chin raised as he stared up into the older man's eyes. If it was anyone else, Tsuzuki knew it would sound bratty, but coming from Kurosaki Hisoka, the words seemed to carry strength and meaning that it actually made the old man step back. "The woman who will carry on the Kurosaki name will be chosen during the time _I _say so."

"Yes," the man countered, "but you must clearly remember those same words being uttered and the result being a disaster."

The shut Kurosaki-kun up, but his eyes turned into narrow slits, glaring at the older man. Smug, the said uncle stroked his long beard and said something, apparently taking his leave, before the two made their way back to the house.

Asuka and Tsuzuki glanced at each other again, not speaking but clearly agreeing to speak about it in private. They waited a few more minutes before they followed the two back.

---

"What do you think?" Tsuzuki asked when they were back in their room.

Asuka dropped next to him on the floor, lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head. "I think this family is crazy," he declared wearily. "Not even a day and my head's going all fuzzy."

Tsuzuki nodded, grinning. "My sentiments exactly."

"There _have_ been cases of the fetus staying for almost eleven months or more, but _two years?_ And that child…it's alive." Asuka closed his eyes, sighing. "Most of them usually die at around ten months."

"I was thinking that maybe a demon did this," Tsuzuki told him, leaning on his elbows. "But why? A human and demon spawn won't exactly be strong enough during the early years, so this demon must have lots of patience if he's going to wait that long. If he raped and entered her body in the form of the child then—that might be a problem."

"If your theory is correct," Asuka replied, staring up at the ceiling, "and this _was_ done by a demon, either through rape or—let's just consider it this time—consent, for the sole purpose of impregnating her, then he must have considered Kurosaki Rui as biologically compatible."

Tsuzuki pursed his lips, deep in thought. "You mean that he must have known Kurosaki Rui would be able to handle the pregnancy?"

"And the sexual act itself." Asuka was unwilling to meet his eyes. "Demons raping humans result more often than not to the human's death, mostly because of PH acid incompatibility, or because of body violence that comes with rape…"

Tsuzuki nodded and looked out the window, trying not to say how well he knew of it. Outside, the sky was still blue and some branches from a nearby tree were waving at them. _Paradox,_ he thought. He did not know what to think and, more importantly, how to feel.

"Alright," he said aloud. "Let's just say the demon somehow knew Kurosaki Rui could handle all those—let's not get into detail as to the how for now—so how? And is it only because of that particularly? Records say spiritual buildup occurred only during that time. If we had heard of spiritual buildups earlier, we might be able to consider that she has supernatural powers…but she obviously doesn't. Does she?"

"How should I know?" the younger shinigami asked, a bit crossly.

Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Unlike Tsuzuki, Asuka had never managed to get around to getting stronger, since it was already assumed he would pass on immediately, so he had not been able to master different powers and, as shinigamis usually had, take a shikigami. He only knew how to use the _fuda_, and some binding incantations, which was why it took some time for him to be released to field duty. Tsuzuki, though, did not need fuda much since he mastered twelve Shikigamis, spiritual beasts who would come at his call.

They were silent for a while, contemplating, until Tsuzuki sighed. "We have more questions that we have answers," he complained.

"Oh!" Asuka sat up, hands digging in his pocket. "I forgot. I found this earlier when I tripped."

He held up something that glinted against the sunlight, and Tsuzuki looked closer before blinking and saying, "That's a…what?"

"It's a scale, Tsuzuki-san," the younger shinigami replied patiently. "A large one at that."

"Scale?" Tsuzuki asked. "As in what fishes have?"

"Right, although some other reptiles have it."

Tsuzuki took the transparent thing from him. It was almost as big as his hand and transparent, although it seemed hard and dry. It was nothing like his Shikigamis Souryuu and Touda's scales, which had seemed soft. Of course, their scales had been attached to their bodies.

Aloud, he said, "This can have nothing to do with our case."

Asuka shrugged. "It may or may not. I just find it unusual, especially to find it as big as _that."_ He nodded at the thing in his partner's hand.

"Another thing," Tsuzuki went on, "what about that 'Kasane'? Who is that person?"

"Hey," Asuka said suddenly, "didn't you say Miya-san mentioned something about the old doctor's records?"

"Yeah, in the elementary school," Tsuzuki said, blinking. They turned to each other and smiled.

From the hallway just outside their door, a voice that sounded like Miya-san suddenly announced she brought lunch.

**-end chapter 3-**

Congratulations, most of you guessed it right! However, for the person who guessed it's Kobayashi--well, let's just say Kobayashi will make a cameo somewhere, but an unimportant one.

**Notes:  
**I felt like I needed to explain why I did not use "uncle" when talking about the one Hisoka was talking to, although most probably already know who it is. It's because, in Tsuzuki and Asuka's point of view, it could be just some old man who thinks he has an authority, not really Hisoka's blood uncle. The title of the chapter **"Old Man without a Name"** is a pun, since while the uncle's name is not mentioned, he is also stripped of his title as the Kurosaki Head. I thought it was clever at first but now it seems childish. Eh.

I chose Asuka as Tsuzuki's partner because…it will be explained next chapter.

I think the chapters are too short, and I was supposed to combine this and the next chapter together since **Meritite** kindly pointed out that everything's still in the introductory stage and I realized she's right. However, I decided to stick with the original. I won't hold it against you if you only decide to begin reading again on the 5th chapter.

However, the rating will be raised to **R** for the next chapter.

Coming up next!

**Preview:**

"Such a person would be a demon."  
"Is that what they called you?" Tsuzuki asked softly.


	5. 04 Demons in a House

**Chapter 4. Demons in a House**

"Oh, the records?" Miya-chan had kindly stayed after setting their trays on the floor although she declined to eat with them, saying she had already done so earlier. "They are in a local elementary school. Unlike you, Hazama-sensei did not wish to stay within the Kurosaki estate."

"I could see why," Tsuzuki mumbled around a mouthful of pork.

"I'd like to see them if I could," Asuka volunteered. He turned to his partner. "Let's go this afternoon?"

"Well, one of us has to stay here," Tsuzuki said hesitantly, "just in case..." Their eyes met and Asuka nodded.

Miya-chan was carefully serving more rice to Tsuzuki's bowl. "The school isn't very large. It's summer now, though, so no children are there. You may serve it to your heart's content. You will have to ask Sanae-san for the keys there, though. Her husband, who died a few months ago, used to work there."

"Miya-chan, who was that man with Kurosaki-kun?" Tsuzuki asked.

While Asuka blinked at the name Tsuzuki used for their current master, the girl did not seem to mind although she did smile a bit worriedly. "That is Iwao-sama, the young master's uncle."

"His father's brother?"

She nodded, eyes cast down. "Master Nagare's older brother."

"Oh." Stunned, Tsuzuki made some quick connections. If the older brother was still alive, and Hisoka-kun was now the head of the Kurosaki household, then it must mean that the head was not the older brother Iwao, but the younger brother, Hisoka's father. He was a bit curious about it, but it probably had nothing to do with the case, and he did not really want to indulge too much into servants' gossip. He fumbled a bit with the new information: "So the old master's name was Nagare?"

"Yes. He was a kind man, even to us servants, and indulged us every summer." The girl smiled. "He would let us go out for Tanataba and watch the shows and fireworks."

"And Iwao-san?"

Miya paused in refilling Asuka's bowl before, as if thinking of the appropriate answer, before speaking: "He is the Young Master's uncle, our Old Master's brother, and another part of the Kurosaki Clan. There is nothing else to say about him."

---

After Miya-chan had cleared the trays and left, Asuka managed to convince Tsuzuki that, no, he will not fit into Asuka's clothes and that he had his own robes donated by the kind Kurosaki Hisoka-sama, why can't he use those instead? The older man pouted but Asuka only smiled apologetically as he carefully folded his jacket and left it at one corner, right next to his bag.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Asuka asked, checking his pockets.

"Yeah." Tsuzuki nodded. "Will that be okay? I mean, you know how erratic this case might be—"

"It's fine," Asuka assured hastily. "Please don't worry."

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

There was a moment of silence, which Tsuzuki thought was almost awkward, before Asuka spoke again: "Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki did not allow himself answer, only stared at the younger man looking out the window.

"I cannot stay here long."

It took Tsuzuki some time to reply with a curious, "What do you mean?"

"I..." Asuka turned to him. "The trial ended three days ago. I was already given a judgment."

Breath held, eyes widening. Tsuzuki found that his fingers were clenching and he stared at the other man dumbly, realizing that his brain was beginning to focus, to realize, and he was beginning to despair again—

"I have been allowed to pass on."

It took Tsuzuki some time to clear his dry throat, then some few seconds to formulate the question: "When?"

"In a week," his partner replied quietly.

"Can we solve the case by then?" Tsuzuki asked.

Asuka shook his head. "If we cannot, you will be required to go back for a reassigning of either position or partner. I cannot..." He paused, distressed and obviously worried about what Tsuzuki would say. "I'm sorry."

"Why did they assign you to this case then?" Tsuzuki asked, finding his voice seemingly different, more hard, and thought that this was probably unfair to Asuka.

"Because they were understaffed. The Kantou shinigamis are swamped; Kinki was getting an unnatural high record of mysterious deaths; only Kyushu was quiet for some time. And Tatsumi-san is booked until next month. Kachou foresaw the need for someone with medical training, so he sent me." The explanation was what Asuka had told him earlier, but he probably thought Tsuzuki needed to hear it again.

He was right. "I see."

Another awkward pause. Then, Asuka kneeled before the shoji door and pushed it open, still not meeting Tsuzuki's eyes. "Shall we talk more later, then?" he asked softly.

Tsuzuki nodded, realized that Asuka could not see him, and swallowed the lump in his throat before answering: "If we have to."

As an answer, the silent _swish_ of sliding doors told him that his partner had already left.

Tsuzuki found himself staring out the window for a few minutes, hating the sun, hating the trees, hating this stupid job with the stupid policies that made him feel stupidly inadequate. Most of all, he hated this stupid place; everything was creepy and not making sense. He remembered his dream only the day before, just before he left for Kamakura, and thought dully, _Oh, so that's what it meant._

He glared out the window and, strangely enough, just at that moment saw a figure beneath his window.

It was the boy again, strolling out of the house as if he had nothing else to do with his time. Tsuzuki would have believed that if he did not notice that the boy hastily look behind him as if he was expecting someone to follow before resuming his walk.

Tsuzuki barely even realized that he had moved until he found himself hastily putting on slippers and running out of the house where he last saw Kurosaki-kun. Quickly, he made his way through the garden and into the thicket of trees where he almost frantically darted through the branches, thinking that he had probably missed him already, and was that boy a fast walker, until he heard some rustling behind him and he jumped.

"Do you easily get lost, Tsuzuki-san?" Kurosaki-kun asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tsuzuki had to catch his breath before answering, "No, not really. But, yeah, I get lost easily."

"Are you lost now?" The boy stepped closer, watching him curiously.

By this time, Tsuzuki had already regained his breathing and managed to stare back without difficulty. "I was hoping I'd find you," he told him truthfully.

"Just as you hoped you and Asuka-sensei hoped you'd find me earlier when you eavesdropped on a private conversation?" the boy asked calmly.

Tsuzuki blinked. "You knew? How?"

"I have my ways," Kurosaki-kun replied dismissively. "You should not underestimate me."

"Nor should you underestimate me," Tsuzuki replied evenly.

They stared at each other until Kurosaki-kun looked away. Tsuzuki released a breath he did not know he had been holding, following the boy with his eyes as he moved away. It was only when Kurosaki-kun paused and turned to him once more that he blinked.

"Well? You _did_ find me for a reason. We walk, you speak." The boy indicated to the ground. The shinigami hesitated for only a second before falling next to him, uneasily remembering the sudden change of the boy's personality only this morning.

They walked silently for a while despite the young master's order that Tsuzuki speak, taking a direction that Kurosaki-kun seemed to know very well despite the absence of paths. The trees thickened, as if they had entered a woods, and the light from the sun dimmed considerably. Even the birds seemed to be too far away. Tsuzuki tried not to think creepy thoughts, but the trip was short before they were again in a clearing next to a river.

"This river within the estate," Kurosaki-kun said in a formal voice, "leads to an underground passage going towards the lake, which you can see from your quarter's window."

"Oh, that lake." Tsuzuki nodded, remembering. "I didn't know there was a river going to it."

"Lakes are just endings," the boy said quietly. "There are always sources like rivers or streams that come from somewhere."

They fell silent, standing side-by-side and watching the river flowing, until Kurosaki-kun spoke again: "You have something to say to me, I believe."

"Actually, I don't," Tsuzuki told him truthfully. He grinned, scratching his head. "I just thought I'd go with you, you know. Accompaniment and all that—"

"Are you always this impulsive?" Kurosaki-kun interrupted.

Tsuzuki blinked. "Well, actually, no. In my line of work, it's dangerous if you don't think twice about what you intend to do. I mean, a lot of my co-workers _say_ I'm impulsive, but they know I try not to be."

"You make some sense even when I sometimes think you don't," Kurosaki-kun said, and it was with a small smile.

"Thank you." Tsuzuki paused. "I think."

"You have left Asuka-sensei at the house?" the boy asked, changing the topic.

Thinking about Asuka sobered Tsuzuki, and he shook his head. "No. He...he had something else to do."

Again, they fell silent, staring into the flowing river, watching as the current gracefully crashed into some rocks and reeds along the way. The place, Tsuzuki thought, was silent and sad. He remembered something like this in his hometown. The river was wider, though, and deeper, and he had thought more than once that he should allow himself to drown there.

Tsuzuki has had his share of partners; he knew they would all leave him one day. Ever since that time, almost fifty years past, when Tatsumi had told him in that efficient voice of his that they would not be partners anymore, Tsuzuki had learned not to hope, to keep his heart close.

He did not really think Asuka would be different. But the declaration had seemed different, almost sadly warm; he thought he might be taking this well if they were in the office, but the household was contributing to his sadness, his sorrow, and he could not help remembering the first time he and Asuka met, how the boy had shamelessly done all that he could to protect his loved ones.

And he could not hold back his anger. _He's going ahead. _The depression whirled in his head, almost making him dizzy. He knew this feeling, this envy, and was ashamed for being angry.

But Asuka was leaving, he was being granted rebirth. Tsuzuki was tired, too. He was so tired and he wanted to leave, to just sleep and never wake—

Tsuzuki felt like he was sinking into the deepest earth with the unbearable weight of fury and shame. He was angry and jealous at Asuka for going ahead, for being permitted to pass on while he stayed on to bear his sins. How could he look at Asuka now? He would have to put on a new mask, have to keep smiling so the boy would not remember him as a demon he really was, but as a human who would never do his own work. But what was the use? Push him away, hurt him, and Asuka would still forget when his memories are erased so he can be reborn. So it didn't really matter, did it? It didn't matter if he pushed his friend away, because there will be nothing left—

A low groan interrupted Tsuzuki's thoughts and for a while, he thought he had done it; only when he turned to his side, he was in time to see Kurosaki-kun topple headfirst into the churning waters.

"Kurosaki-kun!" he gasped, darting forward to catch him.

He was not in time, but he managed to grab the kimono and tug before the boy let himself be taken by the current. Tsuzuki splashed into the water, gasped again and pulled harder before realizing that Kurosaki-kun's robe was wedged between two boulders. The earlier depression kicked in and his anger surged. He gave it a tug, knew it was helpless, and worked on keeping Kurosaki-kun's head above the water. The river was not deep, but Kurosaki-kun seemed to be unconscious, slumping against Tsuzuki while the older man hurried to unknot the boy's kimono sash.

"Kurosaki-kun!" he shouted, furious at himself for letting this happen. "Hisoka!"

The boy's eyes fluttered open, locked into his, before he struggled away. "Get—get away!" he panted.

"Keep still!" Tsuzuki yelled, fighting the urge to hit him, just as the robe fell away. He wound his arms around the boy's waist—shocked to find that it was so small—and threw themselves into the riverbank.

The toppled over the muddy grass, half in the water and half on the soil, Tsuzuki over Kurosaki-kun as he tried to keep them from getting pulled by the current once more. The boy master stopped fighting long enough to take a sharp breath before he flailed his arms and gasped again, "Let go!"

"You goddamn idiot!" Tsuzuki started, only he was not seeing Hisoka anymore—

—but a dark silhouette with pale hair hovering over him; weak light glowed behind the figure, but he could only feel pain and anger and filth, such filth, and blood—

—intensely furious with the loneliness that had Asuka's face, or was it his own face, or were he and Asuka the same—

—hearing voices speaking in his head, heard voices telling him he was a monster, that he would die like the whole family had—

—when will the God of Death grant him his wish, to let him die, because he was always so alone—

Stunned, he stumbled back and almost hit his head on a rock. The riverbank had reappeared, and Hisoka was beside him, pale and wide-eyed, staring ahead as if he could see nothing, probably seeing what Tsuzuki had also seen.

Tsuzuki allowed himself one final burst of anger and drew back his fist to hit the boy's jaw.

---

Hisoka awoke with a gasp, immediately sitting up. Tsuzuki watched impassively from a few meters away, uncrossing his arms as the boy struggled to return his focus. The kimono Tsuzuki had fetched from the river was now draped over the young master, but it fell back over his lower body when he sat and looked around.

"That was short," Tsuzuki said, unsurprised to find his voice cold. "I thought you would sleep the whole day."

"I—" For once, the young master seemed small and uncertain. "Where are we?"

"Still here. You collapsed."

Hisoka opened his mouth to speak again, only he winced and raised a hand to touch a tender jaw. "You hit me," he accused.

"I had a good reason to." Tsuzuki stood and deliberately made his way towards the boy.

All the hostilities he had been harboring these last few minutes, however, disappeared upon seeing the boy shrink back, clutching the kimono over his body as if it was his last defense. Tsuzuki's expression softened and he felt himself sag with relief. "God, you scared me...Are you—are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine." Hisoka kept his eyes cast downward but Tsuzuki could see that his scowl was returning.

There were a few moments of silence before Tsuzuki finally spoke once more, "So, are you still going to keep silent about it, or should I pry it off you?"

Hisoka gave him a startled look, followed by a glare, but continued to press his lips together.

Tsuzuki was annoyed. "Look, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be drowning in the river."

"If it wasn't for you," Hisoka shot back, "I would not have fainted in the first place."

What he said seemed to stun him and Tsuzuki himself had not quite expected it, but he thought it was better than nothing.

So he replied, "I know." When Hisoka did not speak again, he went on, "Anyway, I kind of guessed it when you fainted."

Hisoka's brow furrowed further and his hands clenched. "You bluff well, _sensei_," he said harshly only to be interrupted by Tsuzuki's words.

"We synchronized."

"What?" Hisoka glared at him. "What does that mean?"

"Synchronized," Tsuzuki told him simply, folding his _hakama_ beneath his legs so he could easily sit. "Our thoughts became connected and you saw my foremost thoughts, I saw yours."

"It is impossible," was the flat reply. Hisoka stood, carefully covering his nudity by draping the kimono over his lower body and refastening the knot quickly before Tsuzuki could blink.

"It's not improbable," the shinigami said carefully. He had to approach this subject or else it would be dangerous not only for him and Asuka but for Hisoka as well, especially if he now knew that they were not doctors. "It's even very likely."

"It cannot be done."

"Yes it can, if one of the initiator is an empath."

Hisoka's hands paused and Tsuzuki watched with some interest as his shoulders tensed and his spine straightened. Then, the boy resumed putting on his kimono. "There is no such thing," he said, but his voice trembling. "Such a person would be a demon."

"Is that what they called you?" Tsuzuki asked softly, then drew back sharply when something whipped across his face, pointing at his throat. Hisoka had moved so fast that he had managed to grab a pointed stick that he now brandished against the older man.

"It would be wise, _**sensei**__,"_ the boy said through gritted teeth, "not to use that word on me again."

Tsuzuki looked up, stared at the anger in his eyes, and softly told him, "They called me that, too."

Hisoka froze.

"There were other words, but the word 'demon' was mostly used." He was not afraid; after all, he could not die in this boy's hands. He was, after all, already dead. "I was different, so they were afraid."

He had never mentioned this to anyone else, had not even so much as breathed about it, in fear that they would be afraid of him, or would not be able to take the weight of his words. There had been no one like him, but here he was, finally uttering these words to a boy whom he had known for barely two days.

_But he's an empath,_ he argued to himself. _He would know anyway, so what's the use in hiding it? Besides, if we're the same—_

—_then I can use it to my advantage. I can get him to trust me and help me. _The final thought made him feel terrible. Never in his whole time as a _shinigami_ had he ever done that, and he did not think he should do so now. But it felt easier to think that and still maintain a distance to this boy instead of thinking that they were truly the same.

He could not bear anymore rejection.

Hisoka continued to watch him, assessing his every move, but Tsuzuki knew he was probably trying to figure out how to read the emotions and thoughts. Smiling, the shinigami held up an arm to gently push the stick away from his face.

"You won't be able to read me now," he told Hisoka. "I know how to shield."

"How?" Hisoka demanded, looking furious with himself.

Tsuzuki shrugged. "It's easy. You just have to concentrate on keeping your emotions in check. Aura is like blood. If it leaks, you get weak or someone else thinks you're weak; I've known for a long time how to keep it in, but I've never thought it might be useful for something like this." He gave what he hoped was a gentle smile.

He must have done something right because the young master's face returned to its original blank expression before he turned around. "The second day has already almost passed and I still find myself being surprised by you," the boy muttered stiffly before continuing, "We had best get going. I do not know how long I was out—"

"Just a few minutes."

Hisoka shot him an unreadable glance. Tsuzuki only shrugged. "We must get back," he said again.

Again, they began their trek back to the estate in silence, with the crunching leaves beneath their feet and the gurgling of the river behind them as the only sound around them. When they reentered the creepy woods, Tsuzuki mused out loud, "This feeling here is almost like when I went to the doll room."

"What do you know about the doll room?" Hisoka asked sharply, not turning to him.

Tsuzuki blinked, startled that the boy had reacted. "Oh, well...nothing, really. I just saw all the dolls. Miya-chan kindly let me enter and look at the dolls—"

"I have told them time and again that the room should be closed." Hisoka sounded infuriated.

Tsuzuki grinned and placed a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "Don't be angry, Hisoka. They probably forgot, that's all."

Hisoka looked at him silently, and it was only then that Tsuzuki realized what he had done and said. Feeling his face flush, he drew back and stammered, "I'm—I'm sorry, it's just that—your name, it's a nice name, and you should use it—"

"My name is just a name," the boy told him quietly. "I would appreciate it if you refrain from commenting about it again. And while we are on the subject, please do not return to the doll room."

Tsuzuki quickly removed his hand from his shoulder and fell silent. They came to the edge of the woods, where they could see the lake surrounded by reeds and tall grasses. There was no one in sight.

"Forgive me, Kurosaki-kun," he said formally. "I meant no disrespect."

"That's the trouble," Hisoka replied with a sigh, and he sounded like a weary teenager made to bear all the world's troubles. "You mean no disrespect every time. It makes it harder to be angry."

Tsuzuki had no reply to give but he thought that maybe Hisoka had not meant to speak aloud or did not know he had spoken at all, so he kept silent and trailed behind the master.

At the back of his eyes, he thought he saw something splash from the middle of the lake, but quickly averted his gaze and dismissed it as another one of those pond frogs.

---

Asuka managed avoid a pile of crates just in time. He closed the door with a sigh before stopping in front of a room and closing his eyes to concentrate.

Miya-san had been unable to remember which room the doctor had occupied, and none of the rooms seemed to hold any of the records. What he _did_ find were boxes that held notes concerning children who were probably adults by now, and old abandoned school notes so out of date.

It took him around an hour before he thought of using his spiritual powers. He was not as good as everyone in the office, but he knew how to control them up to some point. If he just concentrated hard enough, he could lower part of the barrier in his mind and pinpoint a distinctive aura, anything out of place.

The problem was there seemed to be a jumble of aura in the building, which was understandable considering it used to be a schoolhouse. They were almost as messed up as the boxes themselves. If he was a bit stronger, or if he had Tsuzuki-san's or even just Watari-san's practice and ability, he would have been able to sweep this whole building in less than a minute; however, he only had a few years of education and even less time for field training.

Thinking about it, however, would do him no good, he realized.

He stood at one part of the hallway and positioned himself, concentrating on both his breathing and clearing his mind. It was easier now that he'd been doing it continuously, and he could cover more ground.

A few seconds revealed nothing, and he sighed again, about to pull away when the edges of his abilities caught something.

He almost opened his eyes in surprise.

There was something distinct about the aura, as if it had a mind that was trying to hide from someone who had accidentally caught him stealing a cookie. It was wary, but at the same time curious.

Fascinated, Asuka took a deep breath and managed to pinpoint the exact location before reopening his eyes and allowing himself to move towards it.

In the middle of one unlocked room, Asuka thought he could feel something radiate, like a faintly glowing light, only it pulsed lightly in his blood. He could feel a bit excitement as he pushed boxes and old table tops away to reveal a trapdoor on the floor.

Delighted at his find, he cleared more things to make room before he managed to kneel next to the lid. He felt around and gave himself a smug grin when he found a place where his fingers could wedge inside so he could pull. It was a bit hard, earning a small grunt from him, but still he was surprised that it opened only after a few tugs.

It didn't seem to be a room; in fact, it looked like one of those small storage places where people used to put their precious things during the Second World War. He did not find any food there, but he _did_ manage to find more stacks of papers.

Careful examination did not reveal anything else; they seemed to be receipts and documents concerning the schoolhouse or other estates, poorly copied. Some were written by hand and were already faded; there were also torn pages of magazines and newspapers dating from around forty years ago.

Asuka sighed. Clearly, this was getting him nowhere and the sun was already setting. Finally admitting his defeat, he dumped the stuff back into the storage, but was surprised when something a rectangular paper fluttered next to his feet.

He took his time in rearranging the other documents before he allowed himself to glance at the paper.

Suddenly, Asuka was glad he was sitting down; he would not have to fall back in shock.

Two faces smiled back at him; one was of a woman with long dark hair pinned over her head with a bright pin; her lips were small and painted and she was dressed in an elaborate kimono as if she was going to her marriage. The woman was undoubtedly the woman whom they called Kurosaki Rui.

However, Asuka could not be too sure, as the other figure that stood next to the woman who looked like Kurosaki Rui seemed to be her identical twin sister.

---

Tsuzuki was in the room, slowly striking keys on the laptop; however, he turned to Asuka when the other man pushed the door open to let himself in. "I was going to send a message to Gushoushin," the older shinigami explained, "for some information on empaths."

"That's good," Asuka replied, sitting next to him and crossing his legs, "because I want them to give us every information concerning Kurosaki Rui's lineage."

At Tsuzuki's puzzled frown, Asuka explained about the picture he had found in the schoolhouse, of Rui and the woman who looked exactly like her. Tsuzuki listened to him intently before telling him about their young master's power.

"An empath?" Asuka echoed, blinking. "That's rare, isn't it?"

"Extremely," Tsuzuki agreed, "which explains why he was kind of dodgy around people."

"He must have learned how to control it," the younger shinigami mused.

But Tsuzuki shook his head at this. "I think he only has minimal control. It must still be difficult for him to be with other people, but he manages it better. I don't think the other people in the house know, though."

"And his parents?" Asuka asked.

Tsuzuki bit his lip before replying quietly, "They knew. They locked him up in the dungeons below this house."

Asuka paled and Tsuzuki turned away, busying himself with looking for the next key to press. "A-anyway," the younger man went on, apparently composing himself, "this empathy might also be a key to solving our mystery."

Tsuzuki thought about it. "You may be right. I haven't asked Hisoka about what emotions Rui's been projecting, but if he tells us—" Right then, his shoulders drooped and he shook his head. "But I don't think he's open to discussion about it right now, especially since we got into a disagreement earlier." He shrugged at Asuka only to find the man staring at him with one raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You just called him 'Hisoka'," his partner explained.

The older shinigami was flustered. "Well, it's a nice name anyway," he defended. "That has nothing to do with anything."

"When did that happen?"

"I have no idea!" Tsuzuki snapped, feeling his face flush. "It's just a name, I like it, and I think it suits him."

"He _is_ kind of mysterious," Asuka agreed.

"It's just a name, okay?!"

His partner gave him an apologetic grin. "Alright, I won't say anything else about it. How did you know about it, anyway? Did he tell you?"

Tsuzuki did not turn to him and continued to furiously type the letters on the keyboard before he replied cryptically, "It was accidental. Nothing special." He did not elaborate and his partner did not ask.

They fell silent again with the sound of fingers striking the keys as the only sound. Then, breaking the silence, Asuka went on, "Tsuzuki-san, about what we discussed earlier..."

Tsuzuki paused before resuming his typing. "Just forget about it. This case has nothing to do with it."

Asuka was about to say something but he thought better and did not say anything else. Instead, he stood and announced, "I'm taking a shower."

The older man did not turn to him but nodded in reply. A few minutes later, the door closed and Tsuzuki pointed the mouse curser over the button 'SEND' and clicked.

---

_He never thought it would be possible to drown with too much air._

_He never thought it would be possible to feel too much pain._

_The skin that pressed against his, however, were not the most violating part of the act; no, it was the thoughts. He had heard about it; people called it "rape", but he had never thought that his brain would actually feel part of it._

_He thought perhaps he could forgive this, this act that tore his body and mind apart, that pulled his screams and made him scream more._

_But there was no more skin, only scales, and water, except that he could breathe and he could scream again, and the marks on his skin felt like they were angry welts as if they, too, were being violated._

Give me my name back!

_Slithering—there was no other word for it—over his mouth, forcing the lips to part, while another wound around his arms and torso, lower until they almost gently clasped around his ankles and thighs._

My name!

_"It's just a name," he had told Tsuzuki-san, but—oh!—how it had **hurt** to say that, because he had nothing that was his own now._

You're the demon who stole my name!

"Ah!" _He choked on his gasp, trying not to cry out as his body burned and slithered at the same time, feeling his throat fill with water and something else entirely—_

_He had nothing, owned nothing. Not his body, not his thoughts, not even his very name._

_He was nothing but a secret, a shadow._

I'll take it back from you.

_He choked again and refused to weep; water would only give it power, and what better punishment than gloating over his tears? Slowly, almost ashamedly, his hips began to move to the rhythm set for him and his thighs tightened without the help of those things around him. Toes and knees pressed harder against the wooden ground, palms fell forward and clenched._

_Someone laughed behind him and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was during this time when he was most vulnerable; already, he could hear specific words from everyone inside the house—_

"—getting chilly but summer just started—"

"—old bones will break if they don't help—"

"—since Watari had better—"

"—is Tsuzuki okay with all this—"

"—no pity for love—"

**I'll make you give me my name back.**

"This is, of course,"_ the voice from behind him crooned, _"all that you Kurosakis deserve."

_He opened his eyes, gritted his teeth, feeling sweat roll down his cheek and back. The faces of his ancestors stared back at him; all their pictures hung on the wall, staring at him without expression. He shook his head and turned away. His father's portrait was there, amongst them, staring down at him with eyes that seemed to speak but could not formulate words._

_He arced his spine and threw back his head, giving a low cry, thrusting his hips faster into the tightening hold, finally allowing himself release._

---_  
_

There was only one candle lit in the middle of the doll room, the room her son hated so much; she could not blame him. She hated it as well.

For a moment, she stared at it impassively, eyes darting from one shelf to another before she saw one particular doll.

That one doll—

—the one that changed positions each day—

Without a low cry, she lunged forward, not caring if the movement would upset the shelves or that she might trip over her loosely-tied kimono; somehow, she knew she must try to take it again.

But there was something that coiled around her wrists and pushed against her body. It was a small figure, smaller than hers, but the eyes glinted like red moons against the flickering flames.

"Oh," the figure purred, "but you surely had us fooled."

**-end chapter 4-**

**Notes:  
**Sorry for those who waited for this to be released, but I was a bit hesitant to post this chapter because of the scene with Hisoka. It took a long time (years!) for me to decide that I should just keep it there and just shut up about it. In the meantime, I also reviewed the contents and deduced that I need not raise the rating as of yet.

I apologize for keeping many of you waiting. I hope it won't happen again.

_Coming up next!_

**Preview:**  
Resentment that tasted as bitter as bile immediately overcame Tsuzuki's throat. "Asuka-san, the briefing clearly stated that we must investigate the source for her wavering light in the House of Candles before the retrieval."


End file.
